Contact lenses have been used commercially to improve vision since at least the 1950s. The first contact lenses were made of hard materials and as such were somewhat uncomfortable to users. Modern lenses have been developed that are made of softer materials, typically hydrogels and particularly silicone hydrogels. Silicone hydrogels are water-swollen polymer networks that have high oxygen permeability and surfaces that are more hydrophobic than hydrophilic. These lenses provide a good level of comfort to many lens wearers, but there are some users who experience discomfort and excessive ocular deposits leading to reduced visual acuity when using these lenses. This discomfort and deposits has been attributed to the hydrophobic character of the surfaces of lenses and the interaction of those surfaces with the protein, lipids and mucin and the hydrophilic surface of the eye.
Others have tried to alleviate this problem by coating the surface of silicone hydrogel contact lenses with hydrophilic coatings. For example, it has been disclosed that silicone hydrogel lenses can be made more compatible with ocular surfaces by applying plasma coatings to the lens surface. However, uncoated silicone hydrogel lenses having low incidences of surface deposits have not been disclosed.
Incorporating internal hydrophilic agents (or wetting agents) into a macromer containing reaction mixture has been disclosed. However, not all silicone containing macromers display compatibility with hydrophilic polymers. Modifying the surface of a polymeric article by adding polymerizable surfactants to a monomer mix used to form the article has also been disclosed. However, lasting in vivo improvements in wettability and reductions in surface deposits are not likely.
Polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) or poly-2-ethyl-2-oxazoline have been added to a hydrogel composition to form an interpenetrating network which shows a low degree of surface friction, a low dehydration rate and a high degree of biodeposit resistance. However, the hydrogel formulations disclosed are conventional hydrogels and there is no disclosure on how to incorporate hydrophobic components, such as siloxane monomers, without losing monomer compatibility.
While it may be possible to incorporate high molecular weight polymers as internal wetting agents into silicone hydrogel lenses, such polymers are difficult to solubilize in reaction mixtures which contain silicones. In order to solubilize these wetting agents, silicone macromers or other prepolymers must be used. These silicone macromers or prepolymers must be prepared in a separate step and then subsequently mixed with the remaining ingredients of the silicone hydrogel formulation. This additional step (or steps) increases the cost and the time it takes to produce these lenses.
Therefore it would be advantageous to find a lens formulation that does not require the use of surface treatment to provide on eye wettability and resistance to surface depositions.